


Día 5: Pijamada

by KutziShiro



Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Tortura, dolor emocional, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Lucius tiene una retorcida idea de las pijamadas y le gusta tener a Regulus cómo público.
Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952617





	Día 5: Pijamada

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Pijamada.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter.
> 
> Personajes: Regulus Black. Lucius Malfoy. Muggles.
> 
> Género: Tortura. Angst. Dolor emocional. Muerte.
> 
> Advertencias: Lo que acaba de leer.
> 
> Resumen: Lucius tiene una retorcida idea de las pijamadas y le gusta tener a Regulus cómo público.
> 
> Longitud: 828 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Harry Potter, novelas, películas y otros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Este año me animé a escribir los retos del fantober (uno de tantos derivados del famoso inktober). Mi objetivo es cubrir todos los promps usando como protagonista a Regulus Black o morir en el intento. Espero que les guste. Advertencia general: Probablemente haya mucho Sirius desagradable, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Nota: Atrasada de nuevo, tengo toda la intención de hacer la tabla completa pero sospecho que ocuparé parte de noviembre para eso.

—¿Nunca hiciste pijamadas?

Regulus ignoró a Lucius mientras miraba por la ventana, de todos modos dudaba que la pregunta fuera para él, dándole la espalda al grotesco espectáculo pero podía oír perfectamente.

La familia de granjeros _muggles_ había sido sacada de sus camas a mitad de la noche y ahora estaban en medio de la sala, emocionalmente sometidos. Ni siquiera habían usado cuerdas o restricciones mágicas para tenerlos quietos, Lucius mantenía al hijo más pequeño literalmente bajo su pie y Regulus evitaba con toda su voluntad mirar al niño que se sacudía repentinamente cada tantos segundos por los efectos de la tortura. Si la familia no se movía era por el temor a que ésta se reanudara pues incluso los sollozos de la madre fueron pretexto suficiente para que Lucius usara su varita contra el pequeño.

Lo que había empezado como una pequeña reunión de «cuñados» había terminado en ese paraje aislado donde ni magos ni _muggles_ sabrían lo que ocurría sino hasta dentro de muchas horas, y sólo para limpiar el desastre.

—En las pijamadas siempre hay juegos —siguió Lucius con ese tono de voz que había usado en Hogwarts para referirse a los estudiantes más jóvenes: una mezcla de desprecio con condescendencia. Regulus ya había olvidado ese detalle pues después de que Lucius se graduara siempre le vio con la fachada de respetable heredero— y yo he tenido un día muy aburrido, quiero divertirme.

Ya que Regulus no estaba seguro de que le hablara a él dejó de contemplar la oscuridad de la noche y se giró a mirarlos, sólo para descubrir que Lucius de hecho miraba al padre.

Lucius nunca sería un sádico como Bellatrix, que le gustaba particularmente ensuciarse las manos, pero era un mago muy hábil que parecía decidido a hacer de la tortura psicológica su especialidad y un arte. Regulus estaba convencido de que sólo había sido invitado a esa «pijamada» (vaya término absurdo) como espectador por qué Lucius sabía que Regulus era lo bastante objetivo como para darle una opinión sincera y casi académica de su espectáculo; pero también por qué esperaba verle alguna reacción.

(Nadie tenía que saber que Regulus usaba oclumancia para encapsular la mayoría de sus emociones en momentos como este y así poder permanecer impasible ante el salvajismo que esos «respetables magos sangrepura» ejercían).

—Creo que hay un juego _muggle_ llamado «Simón dice», —¿cómo, en nombre de Morgana, Lucius sabía eso?— bueno, este juego es parecido, tú harás lo que yo ordeno.

Vio como el padre, con la esperanza de mantener a salvo a su familia, accedía a seguirle el juego al mago sólo para ser víctima de un _imperio_ y ahí, oh, a partir de ahí sí que le costó trabajo a Regulus mantener sus expresiones a raya.

Bajo el encantamiento el hombre fue obligado a usar sus propias manos para romper uno a uno los brazos y piernas de su familia y en cierto momento Regulus pudo ver las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, prueba de lo mucho que ese padre sufría en silencio.

La oscuridad de la noche ya remitía cuando Lucius finalmente terminó, los cuerpos de la familia estaban esparcidos por toda la estancia en diferentes y deformadas posiciones luego de que sus huesos fueran rotos bajo la mano paterna. Poca sangre fue derramada pero el sufrimiento de esos _muggles_ había sido terrible sin necesidad de tener heridas abiertas.

Ni siquiera estaban muertos, los lamentos dolorosos llenaban el aire, con una excepción: el niño más pequeño había sucumbido al dolor y sus ojos vacíos miraban a la nada desde hacía un par de horas.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti —Regulus casi brincó cuando Lucius se dirigió hacia él— puedes terminarlos, anda —no era una sugerencia, se dio cuenta.

Encogiendo los hombros sacó su varita y se acercó. Eran ellos o él y la verdad era que verlos suplicar por el fin de su sufrimiento lo hacía más fácil.

Lo hizo rápido, rayos verdes disparados contra cada uno, el padre al final, no por que quisiera hacer que viera como toda su familia moría sino por que no soportaba esos lamentos.

Salió con Lucius de la casa, no convocaron la marca tenebrosa, eso sólo estaba reservado para las misiones y esta había sido una actividad extracurricular.

—¿Cómo puedes permanecer serio todo el tiempo? —medio criticó Lucius

—No lo sé ¿cómo es que tú no puedes?

Lucius frunció el ceño ante la burla. Regulus era seis años menor que él pero le frustraba que a veces esa inexpresividad lo hacía parecer más maduro, y le molestaba especialmente cuando Abraxas señalaba cuán bien se desenvolvía Regulus como heredero a pesar de su juventud.

Pero no iba a dejarse llevar por esa molestia, no esa noche, eh, amanecer. Le sonrió con autosuficiencia, estaba de demasiado buen humor como para dejarse molestar.

—Esto no tiene que ver con que Bella dijera que no tienes iniciativa ¿verdad?

Aunque Regulus se lo ponía muy difícil a veces.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
